I love you.
by Bawdy
Summary: Two lifelong lovers reminisce about their past as the memories spent together in each other's arms unfold. Could be I/K Ses/K Ses/R fic (I HATE writing romance it's not my style but this story doesn't settle well in my stomach so I'll let it slide. R&R)


A.N   
The characters could be Rin/SesshouMaru or Kagome/Inu-Yasha. I had this stuck in my head for the longest time...  
*******  
  
I love you  
  
"Do you remember... the first time we met?" A voice worn by times endless passage asked.  
  
"Yes, it is engraved within my memory forever." A low soothing voice answered.  
  
"How sad that I don't remember..." The old woman's voice sounded similar as two sheets of sandpaper rubbing against each other. "My memory has been... slipping the longer I live my life." She sighed with a hint of unhappiness.  
  
The other held the old woman's hands affectionately in his, rubbing her cold wrinkled flesh to keep them warm. His smooth fingers undamaged by time, interlocked with the ancient woman's fingers.  
  
"Do you remember... the first kiss we shared... oh so long ago?" She gasped for breath as her breathing became slightly burdensome.  
  
"Yes, and I also remembered the numerous activities that happened precisely after our passionate kiss.... and the many others that fallowed..." He replied gingerly and kissed an old knuckle, trying to ignore the stench of the mortal woman before him.  
  
"How sad... that I don't remember..." She sighed; the pain of not remembering the first time they had ever ran hands upon each others bodies, to unearth endless sexual desires of such immense pleasure, so much passion in the moments they spent within each other...as one... the remorse was so great it caused salty tears to slip from her old tired eyes. She could not remember...  
  
To her misery her lifetime lover wiped salty tears away with a slender hand, so warm, so caring, still... so much love. The old woman coughed great hackling coughs as she slipped her aching digits from her lovers comforting hands and covered her mouth. The pain in her lungs was unbearable.  
  
A clawed hand smoothed out the ancient ones hair with delicate strokes. Remembering that once, so long ago, her hair was silky and darker than night, however her hair was as white as his now.   
  
"Do not think about it my love... I will always remember...how your lips had tasted sweeter than the finest honey ever made, your laughter and grace richer than the songs and movements of any hummingbird... I remember it all... like it was yesterday." He bent down and kissed her wrinkled brow.  
  
"Where are our children...?" The woman asked. "I would like to see them..." She shook slightly as she tried to get up into a sitting position, gasping for much needed breath. Her lover pushed her slightly down, a hint of grief within his otherworldly eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid... that you forget that you are barren...never were you capable of baring offspring..." his soft voice became slightly cracked as he tried to keep his emotions in check.  
  
"Ah, my son, you are here." the old woman sighed happily as she took her lovers hands in mistake of a son that was never born.   
  
"Please take good care of your father...take care of your self...." She looked up at her lover; her vision was blurred greatly during the ages, as her dark irises were specked bluish-gray. She gazed lovingly up at the unclear beauty before her and smiled a pitiful smile that seemed more like a frown.   
  
"My dear, you are hallucinating. We have n-n-no..." His voice wavered as his mortal lovers hands slipped from his and her eyes closed forever, her last words forever engraved within his mind.  
  
"I love you..." She whispered.  
  
He bent over once more, closed his eyes and kissed shriveled lips that were so smooth and lushes in their prime of life. They still tasted like honey, and just as addicting... however colder... he opened his eyes as tears blurred his vision the pain in his heart grew ten times worse, more painful then any open wound delivered by his half brother.   
  
It was painful because he could never heal such a wound, never forget the memories of their unions... so many blissful moments... and each one a glorious recollection, every passionate kiss, every proclamation of everlasting love as they climaxed within each others sweaty embrace, every time their tongues ravished each others smooth bodies...  
  
Memories were hard to forget, especially the simple ones. For him it was the memories of just being close to her, to smell her sent, to cuddle with her on rainy days, or just talk to her about nothing at all. These were the ones that caused so much heartache.  
  
Now he made yet a new memory as he wiped tears of sorrow from his eyes; the salty tears continued their mournful journey down his cheeks and upon his lovers' bedspread. The first time he ever truly cried... and all because of a mortal lover.  
  
"I love you..."  



End file.
